


Beard Tickles

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards, Denny - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, beard tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's beard is a powerful weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Tickles

“Shitshitshit- Behehenny.” Dean giggled. His fingers tangled in the sheets. Benny’s mouth was kissing and sucking along his trembling inner thighs, just below his boxers. That wasn’t what was causing the giggles though, it was Benny’s damn beard. 

Benny grinned against Dean’s skin as he rubbed his beard a little more gently and with purpose. Dean let out a short whine, “Thahahat tihihickles.”

"I don’t hear you complainin’." Benny smirked. He nuzzled against Dean’s thighs. His fingers crept in to play, wiggling lightly behind Dean’s knees and making him squirm.

"Oh my god, Bennyyy-hehehe.”

Benny grinned, sliding up and mouthing over Dean’s tummy. Dean bit his lip, then gasped and fell into real laughter when Benny blew a raspberry on his skin, “Benny you dihihihick- stoppit! Ehehenough teasing- ehehehe.”

Benny laughed and blew a raspberry over his hip in retaliation, making Dean snort and swat at him, “It’s enough when I say it’s enough,” Benny grinned, tugging at the waistband of Dean’s boxers.


End file.
